Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat Wiki
Ken.gif Ken.jpg Baraka mkd.jpg Baraka.gif Shaokahnsspearfatality.gif Mileena.gif Vega.gif Nightwolf.gif Nightwolf.jpg Raiden.gif Reptile.png Reptile.gif Scorpion gif.gif Noob.gif Ryu-cvs-hadoken-a.gif Akuma-KKZ.gif Shao Kahn MKII.gif Ermac-spinkick.gif Sub-zero.gif Kano.gif Rage Fist!.gif Kabal Face!!!!.png Liu Kang MKD.gif Goro gif.gif SMK3.gif Liu Kang MK3.gif Kunglao mk3.gif RaidenMK9VS.jpg SkarletMK9VS.jpg KenshiMK9VS.jpg Skarlet.png 306px-12 sfxtekken21.jpg 306px-12 sfxtekken12.jpg KenshiMK9VS.jpg End1-1-.jpg Ending.png I did some shit 2 this.jpg I want her.jpg Images.jpg 335px-24 mbisonm.jpg Bison-powaaa.gif Dan.png 280px-22 blankaart.jpg 250px-Johnnytranmkinferno.png JohnnyCageMK9VS.jpg SSF4AE Evil Ryu.jpg 302px-24 sethm.jpg 306px-12 sfxtekken02.jpg Juri.png 250px-Noobrendermk92.png Noob-saibot-.jpg Noob saibot .png 254px-SSF4 goukenart.jpg 276px-SSF4 akumaart.jpg 365px-04 sakuraartwork.jpg Inferno scorpion.jpg 264px-MK2011 Scorpion.png Reptile.png ImagesCAZYVYF6.jpg Juri.png Juri89.png SindelMK9VS.jpg 423px-1226cammy.jpg Cammy-s1.gif 22 zangiefart.jpg 256px-Juri 3.jpg 303px-Sub-Zero.jpeg.png 334px-Chun Li MvsC3-FTW.png ErmacMK9VS.jpg Ermacrendercutout2.png ImagesCA1WO09V.jpg ImagesCADM10XQ.jpg KanoMK9VS.jpg LiuKangMK9VS.jpg SmokeMK9VS.jpg Sub-ZeroMK9VS.jpg Cyraxrenderbywildboyz.png 306px-Liu kang mk9.png Liu Kang MKD.gif 125px-Rendersonyawildboyz.png Sonya-mk3-fix1.gif Jax.jpg Kenshi.jpg 300px-MK9 Jax Briggs-1-.jpg 306px-12 sfxtekken08.jpg ImagesCAZL4PSLr.jpg 293px-Frost.png 365px-04 sakuraartwork.jpg Guile-salute.gif Th VEGA01.gif 1a1.gif A1 (1).gif A1.gif Shao hammer anime.gif AkumaRagingStormm.gif Cammy-s1n.gif Screenlg7.jpg Sakura.gif Th ibuki-gem-rolento.gif Th ibuki-intro1.gif 22 sfxt02.jpg MileenaUMK3k.gif Ladder2 Ermac (MK9).png 50px-Mk9 mug raiden.png 50px-Mk9 mug noob.png 50px-Mk9 mug nightwolf.png 50px-Mk9 mug mileena.png 50px-Mk9 mug liukang.png 50px-Selection kenshi.gif 50px-Mk9 mug kunglao.png 50px-Mk9 mug kitana.png 50px-Mk9 mug kano.png 50px-Mk9 mug cage.png 50px-Mka mug goro.jpg 50px-Mk9 mug jax.png 50px-Mk9 mug ermac.png 50px-Mk9 mug cyrax.png 50px-Mk9 mug baraka.png Smokeiconmk9.png Sub-Zero_R1.jpg Welcome to the Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat Wiki This is the Steet Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat Wiki... Two of the most popular fighting genres collide... Hello! I'm Ladybug68 and I would like to say I have contacted Wikia and I will soon be adopting the wiki! Cheers! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 00:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) --- Mortal Kombat vs. Street Fighter? Hmm, seriously speaking I think this (or inclusion of some MK characters in the Soul Callibur, instead of that idiotic idea with Link) crossover is a way better idea than this pathetic MK vs. DC, but if you want this to come true - Either SF characters must be rendered from actors (Much like it was done in the SF The Film: The Game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD5ntzhd3vU . Don't get me wrong, I liked the film and new characters from the game, like Sawada, relating Gunloc to Guile, Super Vega as the last boss or even these Link Kuei Ninjas/Cyborg inspired Guys: Blade, Khyber, F7 and Arcane XD), or MK characters be done in the SF-like cartoon style, like on that SF hack which is adding some of the finest MK "Ninjas" (and Lin Kuei, or even Perso-Arabic Assassins) to that universe, I can't find it right now , but I'm sure some MUGEN mods with SF and MK-cartoon warriors or film SF and MK warriors were created. Regards and cheers from the MK Fan, who happened to like SF2 in the past! PS. If you want to keep it good, don't use artworks from the newer games thank SF2 and MK4 (like you did here as the backround of the, I think MK5/DA Scorpion), as lately everything after MK4 WAS CANCELLED in the reboot of the universe, which happened with MK9. And well, best times of both series were during MK2/MK3 and SF2, please remember about that :). Instead, inclusion of some comic or film/serial characters, like Hydro (Human, Water-controling Lin Kuei, or later - Cyborg, as represented in the MK Project for MUGEN and MK Legacy serial) migth be a way better idea. Latest activity Category:Browse